bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Fukushima
Jun Fukushima is the Captain of the 4th Division, His Lieutenant is Hanatarō Yamada, after several years under Retsu Unohana. He is also one of the heads of the second richest clan is Soul Society, after the Kuchiki clan. He was the Captain responsible to the abolition of the law that made the 4th Division members to be restricted to go to the Human World. This is due to the fact that there was a crack in the space-time tissue of the world that released several monsters that injured a lot of Shinigami. His parents were killed by Hollows during a mission in Hueco Mundo, by the time they were Shinigami. Appearance Jun has dark brown hair tied near the end of the left side. He's got radiant, golden eyes, a small mouth and a "pronounced nose", which give him a beautiful, but maybe feminine look. Due to this he is very popular among the Shinigami women, described as "a handsome, strong and robust man, with an attitude that melts us all". He is also popular because of his almost constant smile. He waers the traditional Shinigami outfit — a shihakusho that is looser on the front, revealing his chest. He usually keeps his haori ''on his wardrobe, instead of using it. He also wears several ''kimono, during his free time. During medic work and operations, he changes his clothing to a white lab coat, that protects him from the patient's blood. Personality He is a warm and gentle man, that is seen smiling almost all the time. Being from the 4th Division, he is very careful, helpful and caring for others, always asking if they're fine. He is a calm, soft-spoken person that likes to sit down and look at the stars, as well as being the President of the Ikebana Club. He usually calls everyone for their last name (first in Japanese reading, e.g: Kuchiki-san). One of his most remarkable traits is the fact that he accepts everyone as they are, including the enemy, even smiling to them. He also likes to have deep conversations with his Lieutenant. He can also be serious at times, as seen during dangerous experiments and tough battles. Jun is one of the few Captains that tries to socialize with Ayame Ishida. He, Hiro and Kyōsuke Hakifuku showed to be the people to have the best relationship with her. He is very popular within the Shinigami women, as well as Yusuke Sasakibe. Both seem to have a bit of a fight for the attention, although Jun denies the fight and everytime Yusuke confronts him, he smiles him to annoy him. Yusuke is much more hot-headed in this matter. As a Captain, he is proficient in battle as well as healing. Although he is strong, he doesn't enjoy the fact that he has to sacrifice others to win, hence his choice of working in the 4th Division. Powers and Abilities Master Healer: 'Being the Captain of the 4th Division, Jun has shown to be the best healer in Soul Society. He is, by far, the most knowledgeable person in healing, in several ways (chinese medicine, conventional medicine, Kidō healing methods). *'Master Alchemist: His number one choice of healing are herbal methods, resorting to several herbs, ingredients as seeds, spices and liquids, as shown in his personal cabinet, full of jars, tagged with different names. Kidō Master: As a Captain, Jun has mastered the Demon Arts, especially Bakudō spells, since he doesn't like to harm others. He uses this resource frequently, both in healing and fighting, being able to use up to level 99 Bakudō, especially to tame inner Hollows in patients, during complicated operations. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Although he is not the best using a sword and was never seen in battle with one, Jun can work his way around with a weapon. His is a ''katana. '''Immense Spiritual Power: After the Captain-Commander, Jun has proved to be the Captain of the Gotei 13 to have the biggest amount of spiritual power. His spiritual power is red. Shunpo: He was seen using Shunpo well, although his level of experience with this technique is unknown, due to his lack of usage. Is is unknown, but he is seen surprising some Captains, appearing behind their back without them knowing, even though it isn't clear if it is Shunpo or not. Good Intellect: Along with his general skill of healing, he is able to detect the smallest details. He has an attention to details needed in medicine that minor healers lack, as well as an attention to details in battle that helps him detecting the weak points of the enemy Zanpakutō Shiroganetake (銀竹, Silver Bamboo): A standard katana, with white sheath and red handle, kept inside his kimono. *'Shikai: '''Its release command is '"Cut"' (切る, ''Kiru). His sword starts glowing and releasing gas. It is unknown how it transforms, if it transforms and what ability it has, because it was interrupted by one other person. :Shikai's Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed... Trivia *He is voiced by the seiyū Takehito Koyasu.